


Detention

by spooky_sleepy_skeletons



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Detention, Detention slips, Next Gen, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_sleepy_skeletons/pseuds/spooky_sleepy_skeletons
Summary: Detention slips spanning 2015 to 2026
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, um, first fanfic so uh sorry if it’s mediocre. 
> 
> I was inspired by a head cannon i found on pinterest and thought it’d be fun to expand it.
> 
> Have fun reading!

2016

.........................................................

James S. Potter /1st year/ Sept. 1, 2015

Blowing up a toilet in the girls lavatory.

Reason stated: Gotta Live Up to my Name Somehow.

Found by: Victoire Weasley (5th year Ravenclaw Prefect)

Punishment: Cleaning the Slytherin Quidditch Locker Room for two weeks.

James S. Potter /1st year/ Sept. 8, 2015

Out After Curfew.

Reason stated: Was Exploring.

Found by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall 

Punishment: Polishing Armor for two days

James S. Potter /1st year/ Sept. 13, 2015

Setting off a Dung-bomb in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Reason stated: 

Found by: Caius Prince (Head Boy)

Punishment: Cleaning said Dung-bomb

James S. Potter /1st year/ Sept. 17, 2015

Knocking over Library Bookshelves. 

Reason stated: I tripped.

Found by: Madam Pince (Librarian)

Punishment: Sorting Returned Books

James S. Potter /1st year/ Sept. 21, 2015 

Out after Curfew.

Reason stated: Was Exploring.

Found by: Prof. Xavier Vaillancourt (DADA)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter /1st year/ Sept. 28, 2015

Out on School Grounds after Curfew. 

Reason stated: Wanted to See the Full Moon.

Found by: Rubeus Hagrid (Groundskeeper)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter /1st year/ Sept. 30, 2015

Attempting to go into the Female Dorms.

Reason stated: Wanted to See if I Could.

Found by: Prof. Neville Longbottom (Herbology)

Punishment: Polishing the Trophy Room

James S. Potter/1st year/ Oct. 2, 2015

Hexing a Student (Persephone Baker) (Bat bogey hex)

Reason stated: Called my Dad a No Good Lying Attention Whore.

Found by: Madam Pomfrey (School Matron)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter /1st year/ Oct. 5, 2015

Skipping Herbology class.

Reason stated: Didn’t remember it was today.

Found by: Prof. Neville Longbottom (Herbology)

Punishment: Weeding the Pumpkin Garden

James S. Potter/1st year/ Oct 10, 2015

Sneaking into the Forbidden Forest.

Reason stated: Wanted to See an Unicorn.

Found by: Rubeus Hagrid (Groundskeeper)

Punishment: Polishing the Trophy Room

James S. Potter/1st year/ Oct. 12, 2015

Setting off Dung-bombs in the Great Hall.

Reason stated: It was just a prank.

Found by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Punishment: Essay

James S. Potter /1st year/ Oct. 14, 2015

Skipping History of Magic Class.

Reason stated: It’s boring.

Found by: Catherine Gorden (Head Girl)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter/1st year/ Oct. 20, 2015

Dueling with Students (Adam Sallow)

Reason stated: Said I was Talentless.

Found by: Prof. Eliza Runnalls (Potions)

Punishment: Cleaning and Organizing Potions Cupboards

James S. Potter/1st year/ Oct. 29, 2015

Disrupting Defense Against the Dark Arts Class.

Reason stated: It was only a few jokes.

Found by: Xavier Vaillancourt (DADA)

Punishment: Lines 

James S. Potter /1st year/ Oct. 31 2015

Re-enacting the Halloween of 1991.

Reason stated: Thought I’d remind people a bit.

Found by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Punishment: Organizing Detention Records

James S. Potter /1st year/ Nov. 8, 2015

Passing notes continually.

Reason stated:

Found by: Prof. Terrin MacEwan (Charms)

Punishment: Sorting Dead Flobberworms

James S. Potter /1st year/ Nov. 23, 2015

Getting into a Fist Fight (Gertrude Fleetwood)

Reason stated: Called my Mother a Slut.

Found by: Julie Larkin (Slytherin 7th year Prefect)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter /1st year/ Nov. 25, 2015

Adding Itching Powder to Slytherin’s Laundry.

Reason stated:

Found by: Prof. Terrin MacEwan (Charms)

Punishment: Cleaning the Black Lake

James S. Potter /1st year/ Nov. 28, 2015

Turning the Head Table into a Turkey.

Reason stated: It’s Impressive, no?

Found by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Punishment: Cleaning the Owlry for three weeks

James S. Potter /1st year/ Dec. 3, 2015

Snuck WWW products in the Dessert.

Reason stated:

Found by: Rebecca Slim (Hufflepuff 7th year Prefect)

Punishment: Cleaning the halls 

James S. Potter /1st year/Dec. 5, 2015

Out of Curfew.

Reason stated:

Found by: Caius Prince (Head Boy)

Punishment:Lines

James S. Potter /1st year/Dec. 15, 2015

Not turning in Homework.

Reason stated: I thought it was tomorrow. 

Found by: Prof. Oliver Fletcher (Transfiguration) 

Punishment: Extra Homework

James S. Potter /1st year/ Dec. 17, 2015

Out after Curfew.

Reason stated:

Found by: Prof. Neville Longbottom (Herbology)

Punishment: Polish the Trophy Room

James S. Potter /1st year/ Dec. 24, 2015

Knocking over a Christmas Tree.

Reason stated: Tripped. 

Found by: Rubeus Hagrid (Groundskeeper)

Punishment: Re-decorating another Christmas Tree by Hand

James S. Potter /1st year/ Dec. 28, 2015

Harassing Girls with Mistletoe.

Reason stated: I just want a kiss.

Found by: Clarence Rocco (Gryffindor 5th year Prefect)

Punishment: Taking all the Mistletoe Down

James S. Potter /1st year/ Jan. 1, 2016

Putting on a Fireworks Show in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Reason stated: It’s New Years.

Found by: Caius Prince (Head Boy)

Punishment: Cleaning the Owlry

James S. Potter /1st year/ Jan. 14, 2016

Sneaking into Hogsmeade.

Reason stated: Getting my little sister Honeydukes.

Found by: Prof. Terrin MacEwan (Charms)

Punishment: Extra Homework

James S. Potter /1st year/ Jan. 16, 2016

Out After Curfew.

Reason stated:

Found by: Catherine Gorden (Head Girl)

Punishment: Trimming Bowtruckles

James S. Potter /1st year/ Jan. 30, 2016

Skipping Potions Class.

Reason stated: Lost track of time.

Found by: Prof. Eliza Runnells (Potions)

Punishment: Cleaning Cauldrons

James S. Potter /1st year/ Feb 10, 2016

Sneaking into Hogsmeade.

Reason stated: Buying Valentines gifts.

Found by: Evan Corner (Ravenclaw 7 year Prefect)

Punishment: Polishing Telescopes

James S. Potter /1st year/ Feb. 14, 2016

Gave out Enchanted Chocolates.

Reason stated: It’s a prank.

Found by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Punishment: Essay

James S. Potter /1st year/ Feb. 15, 2016

Out After Curfew.

Reason stated: Was Exploring.

Found by: Callisto LaRue (Slytherin 5th year Prefect)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter /1st year/ Mar. 2, 2016

Out After Curfew.

Reason stated:

Found by: Apollo Moons (Ravenclaw 5th year Prefect)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter /1st year/ Mar. 6, 2016

Trying to coax the Giant Squid out of the Black Lake.

Reason stated: Wanted to see how big it was.

Found by: Rubeus Hagrid (Groundskeeper)

Punishment: Getting rid of doxies in the Burning Witch tapestry.

James S. Potter /1st year/ Mar. 8

Hexing a Student. (Andrew Mars) (Levicorpus)

Reason stated: Was a Slytherin.

Found by: Catherine Gordon (Head Girl)

Punishment: Essay

Theodore Lupin /6th year/ Mar. 10, 2016

Replacing every stand of armor with chocolate werewolves.

Reason stated: It’s Dad’s Birthday, couldn’t let you all forget!

Found by: Prof. Terrin MacEwan (Charms)

Punishment: Polishing Armor.

James S. Potter /1st year/ Mar. 19, 2016

Out After Curfew.

Reason stated: Was Looking for the Room of Requirement.

Found by: Prof. Neville Longbottom (Herbology)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter /1st year/ Mar. 23, 2016

Found in Forbidden Forest.

Reason stated: Looking for Fairies.

Found by: Rubeus Hagrid (Groundskeeper)

Punishment: Trimming Bowtruckles

James S. Potter/1st year/ Mar. 31, 2016

Out After Curfew.

Reason stated:

Found by: Jack Skelton (Hufflepuff 5th year Prefect)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter /1st year/ Apr. 1, 2016

Set Firework Dragon on DADA teacher.

Reason stated: Gotta Keep up That Weasley Tradition.

Found by: Prof. Xavier Vaillancourt (DADA)

Punishment: Cleaning the Owlry

James S. Potter/1st year/ Apr. 30, 2016

Out After Curfew.

Reason stated: Trying to find the Room of Requirement.

Found by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Punishment: Extra Homework

James S. Potter /1st year/ May 13, 2016

Dyeing Slytherin Robes Pink

Reason stated: They look better in pink.

Found by: Terrin MacEwan (Charms)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter /1st year/ May 20, 2016

Not turning in Homework.

Reason stated: Forgot to

Found by: Baxter Williams (Slytherin 6th year Prefect)

Punishment: Extra Homework

James S. Potter /1st year/ May 25th, 2016

Dueling with student. (Kalen Blythsea)

Reason stated: Called me a suckup.

Found by: Sylvia Xi (Gryffindor 6th year prefect)

Punishment: Polishing Armor on the hallway outside the Charms classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

2016-2017

************************

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Sept 1, 2016

Going with the first years in the Sorting Boats.

Reason stated: Wanted to relive the experience, its no fair only first years can do it.

Found by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Punishment: Scraping barnacles off the Sorting Boats.

James S. Potter/2nd year/ Sept 7, 2016

Having a punching telescope in his possession.

Reason stated:

Found by: Prof. Elenor D’étoiles (Astronomy)

Punishment: Polishing Telescopes for one week.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Sept. 16, 2016

Sneaking into the Forbidden Forest.

Reason stated: Looking for a Hippogiff

Found by: Rubeus Hagrid

Punishment: Weeding the Pumpkin Garden.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Sept. 26, 2016

Charming Prof. Ottilie Queen’s hair purple.

Reason stated: Thought she would look prettier, she likes it anyway.

Found by: Prof. Ottilie Queen (History of Magic)

Punishment: Cleaning the Transfiguration mice cage.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Oct. 1, 2016

Flirting with Prof. Eliza Runnalls.

Reason stated: She’s cute.

Found by: Prof. Eliza Runnalls (Potions)

Punishment: Lines.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Oct. 14, 2016

Sneaking into the girls bathroom

Reason stated:

Found by: Charlotte Moonie (Gryffindor 6th year prefect)

Punishment: Polishing Armor for three weeks.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Oct. 23, 2016

Out after curfew.

Reason stated:

Found by: Lorelei Culpepper (Head girl, Ravenclaw)

Punishment: Lines

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Oct. 28, 2016

Using curse words in his essay.

Reason stated: Couldn’t find another word to describe my feelings 

Found by: Prof. Terrin MacEwan (Charms)

Punishment: Extra Homework.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Oct. 31, 2016

Charming pumpkins to smash themselves upon students heads.

Reason stated:

Found by: Prof. Neville Longbottom (Herbology)

Punishment: Sorting expired potions out in the medical cabinet.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Nov. 5, 2016

Not turning in homework repeatedly.

Reason stated: I swear i was going to finish it.

Found by: Prof. Eliza Runnalls (Potions)

Punishment: Extra Homework.

Jame S. Potter /2nd year/ Nov. 13, 2016

Dueling with a student after curfew. (Peter Marencort) 

Reason stated: He insulted me. He called me gay.

Found by: Apollo Moon (Ravenclaw 6th year prefect)

Punishment: Cleaning the forth floor mens bathroom with Marencort.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Nov. 19, 2016

Throwing rocks at the giant squid.

Reason stated:

Found by: Cindi Flaron (Slytherin 5th year prefect)

Punishment: Cleaning the Owlry.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Nov. 30, 2016

Outside of Curfew.

Reason stated:

Found by: Blodwenn Edevane

Punishment: Lines.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Dec. 12

Sneaking into the girls changing room.

Reason stated: Didn’t know.

Found by: Alice Donavan (Gryffindor 5th year prefect)

Punishment: Polishing the school brooms.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Dec. 19, 2016

Chasing girls with mistletoe.

Reason stated: Guess its a tradition now.

Found by: Onyx Arcright (Ravenclaw 7th year prefect)

Punishment: Sweeping pine needles.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Jan. 1, 2017

Setting fireworks in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Reason stated: It’s new years.

Found by: Prof. Neville Longbottom (Herbology)

Punishment: Cleaning the Gryffindor Common Room.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Jan. 15, 2017

Screaming out the Pokémon theme in Study hall.

Reason stated: 

Found by: Farah Anrolik (Hufflepuff 6th year prefect)

Punishment: Feeding Feeder Ferrets.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Jan. 26, 2017

Punching a student in the face. (McKayla Fredricks)

Reason stated: She was making fun of my crocs.

Found by: Aaron Lamer (Slytherin 5th year prefect)

Punishment: Lines.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Feb. 14, 2017

Serenading a student repeatedly. (Darling Lacey)

Reason stated: I was wooing her.

Found by: Prof. Elenor D’étoiles (Astronomy) 

Punishment: Weeding dandelions out of the Quidditch pitch.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Feb. 28

Setting two library books on fire.

Reason stated: It was an accident.

Found by: Madam Pince (Librarian)

Punishment: Re-writing detention forms.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Mar. 10, 2017

Sneaking out into Hogsmeade.

Reason stated: Buying Honeydukes.

Found by: Callisto LaRue (Slytherin 6th year prefect)

Punishment: Polishing Armor on the ground floor.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Mar. 10, 2017

Making it rain chocolate in the Great Hall with Theodore Lupin.

Reason stated: We’e celebrating moony’s birthday.

Found by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Punishment: Essay.

Theodore Lupin /7th year/ Mar. 10, 2017

Making it rain chocolate in the Great Hall with James S. Potter.

Reason stated: It’s Dad’s Birthday!

Found by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Punishment: Essay.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Mar. 26, 2017

Kissing a student out of curfew. (Juna Erwin)

Reason stated: Was too embarrassed to fill these section out.

Found by: Victoire Weasley (Ravenclaw 6th year prefect)

Punishment: Cleaning the statue of the Witch-hunt of 1389-92

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Apr. 1, 2017

Turning in the entire Monsters Inc script instead of his DADA essay.

Reason stated:

Found by: Prof. Xavier Vaillancourt (DADA)

Punishment: Rewriting the essay.

Notes: Honestly I’m impressed. Prof. XV

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Apr. 13, 2017

Graffitiing the Great Hall doors with Voldemorts Likeness with Owen Karns.

Reason stated: It’s pretty good eh?

Found by: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Punishment: Cleaning it off.

Victoire Weasley /6th year/ Apr. 21, 2017

Having sex with Theodore Lupin in the prefect bathroom.

Reason stated:

Found by: Alice Donavan

Punishment: Revoked Prefect rights for the rest of the year.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ Apr. 30, 2017

Out after Curfew.

Reason stated: 

Found by: Onyx Arcright (Ravenclaw 7th year prefect)

Punishment: Lines

Roxanne Weasley /2nd year/ May 11, 2017

Fighting with students. (Ali Parker) (Yasmine Lyder) 

Reason stated: They made jokes about my Uncle Fred.

Found by: Olympia Spinster (Slytherin 6th year prefect)

Punishment: Lines.

James S. Potter /2nd year/ May 29, 2017

Vanishing a students dress. (Dana Newstone)

Reason stated: I missed! I didn’t mean to hit her!

Found by: Glen Carlisle (Gryffindor 7th year prefect)

Punishment: Cleaning the Owlry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to expand it to the Weasley’s and Teddy, hope you liked it.
> 
> Also edited 1st chapter so check it out?


End file.
